


NCIS Christmas Party

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Holidays, Mistletoe, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: The team attends the annual NCIS Christmas party. There's mistletoe hanging everywhere. Will Tony get Ziva under the mistletoe? Two shot. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	1. Chapter 1

NCIS Christmas Party

_Tony tries to get Ziva under the mistletoe._

Team Gibbs was attending the NCIS Christmas party as a team for the first time. Parties weren't really Gibbs' thing, but since all of his agents had decided to attend, he would as well. Abby had convinced Tim, Tony and Ziva to go.

Tony picked up Ziva at her apartment at 1600. The party started at 1700 with an open bar and then dinner at 1800. After dinner there was entertainment and dancing, with a visit from Santa scheduled for the end of the evening.

Ziva was dressed in an ankle length, garnet red, low V-neck dress that hugged her curves. She had her hair in loose curls. Tony took one look at her when she came out of her bedroom and his heart skipped a beat. She was smiling and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. His ninja was gorgeous.

"Wow!" Tony grinned at Ziva, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Ziva."

"Toda, Tony." Ziva looked him over, "And you look very handsome tonight." Tony's tux fit him well. His garnet red shirt matched her dress. The black cummerbund and tie accented the festive look.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Tony extended his arm to her and escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her. When she turned to thank him, her face was inches from his. He breathed in her scent, and his pulse quickened. He shut the door and just about ran to the driver's side.

They arrived at the venue where the party was being held twenty minutes later and Tony found a parking spot close to the entrance. The ballroom at the Conference Center was decorated with several Christmas trees, lights, wreaths, and garlands. Tony also noticed that pictures of guests were being taken on one side. Over one of the backdrops for the pictures was a ball of mistletoe. There were other sprigs of mistletoe scattered about the room. He made a mental note to get Ziva under the mistletoe as many times as he could over the evening.

Tim and Delilah were already at the table for the team. Jimmy, Breena, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby were all going to be at their table. Tony and Ziva greeted Tim and Delilah and sat down so that Ziva and Delilah were next to each other. Within the next twenty minutes the rest of the team arrived.

Tony and Tim had gone to get wine for themselves and Ziva and Delilah, and Tony mentioned the mistletoe to Tim. Tim gave Tony a look, "Are you going to try to get Ziva there?" Tony smirked and nodded, "As often as I can!"

They got back to the table with the wine, as Breena was leading Jimmy to the snowman backdrop for a picture. Abby came bouncing in with Gibbs and Ducky, one on each side of her. Ducky had on a plaid cummerbund and bowtie, representing the tartan of his family. Abby's black dress was simple, yet elegant. Gibbs had on a tux with a black shirt and red tie.

Ziva and Delilah decided to check out the decorated Christmas trees, and Tony and Tim tagged along. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging by one of the trees that was decorated with gingerbread men. Delilah wheeled under the mistletoe without realizing it, and Tim took the opportunity. He leaned in and kissed her and Abby snapped a picture with her phone. Ziva had turned to talk to Breena, and had missed Tim pointing to the mistletoe. She followed Delilah, and when she stepped under the mistletoe, Ducky kissed her on the cheek. ' _Crap!_ ' Tony thought.

They continued around the room as a group, viewing all of the decorated trees. At the second sprig of mistletoe, Jimmy kissed Breena and then gave Ziva a peck on the cheek. ' _Ah, come on, karma_ ,' Tony was getting frustrated.

The group had almost gotten to the third sprig when the emcee for the evening asked everyone to take their seats. The group headed back to their table. The emcee introduced SecNav, who welcomed the group to the evening. After the applause for SecNav, the emcee introduced Leon Vance, Director of NCIS. Leon also gave a welcome speech and the group applauded. Several other dignitaries were introduced, and finally the emcee announced that dinner would be served.

The first course was an appetizer of shrimp and crab with cocktail sauce. That was followed by a tomato bisque soup. Baby spinach, shredded carrot, and sliced mushroom salad with balsamic vinaigrette was the third course.

The main course was prime rib with gravy au jus, scalloped potatoes, baby carrots in herbed butter, green beans almandine and soft dinner rolls. Each table also had several bottles of wine to have with the dinner.

As the main course dishes were cleared, the emcee introduced the band that provided the evening's entertainment; a mix of holiday songs and dance music. Ducky asked Abby to dance, as Jimmy and Breena and Tim and Delilah also rose to dance. Tony looked at Ziva, "Shall we dance?" She smiled at him and nodded.

Gibbs watched his team with their dance partners: Tim and Delilah didn't let her wheelchair stop them from dancing; Jimmy and Breena were happily whispering to each other; Ducky and Abby were having fun; and Tony and Ziva were oblivious to the others around them, eyes only for the other.

At the second dance, Gibbs cut in to dance with Abby. She steered them towards the mistletoe and Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead. She kissed his cheek. Ducky cut in to dance with Delilah, and Tim cut in to dance with Ziva. Somehow he and Ziva wound up under a sprig of mistletoe and Tim gave her a peck on the cheek. Ziva smiled and returned the kiss to Tim's cheek. Tony sighed; everyone else got to kiss Ziva but him.

With the third dance, Gibbs danced with Breena, Tony with Abby, Jimmy with Delilah, and Ducky with Ziva. Abby managed to get Tony under some mistletoe and she kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek. Tony kept watching for an opportunity to cut in to dance with Ziva again and get her under the mistletoe.

Another dance had Tony with Delilah, Gibbs with Ziva, Jimmy with Abby, and Tim with Breena. The emcee had everyone return to their seats after the fourth dance. Dessert buffets had been set up on the sides of the room, and the guests had a variety of desserts to choose from: cakes, pies, cookies, ice cream and sherbets. Coffee and tea were available as were dessert wines.

Tony and Ziva shared a piece of chocolate layer cake with chocolate crème filling and white fudge ganache icing with a large scoop of chocolate chunk chocolate ice cream on top. The sign by the dessert called it "death by chocolate," which Ziva found amusing.

While the guests ate dessert, the emcee started calling ticket numbers for door prizes. Gibbs was the first one at their table to win a prize. He went up to get the basket and was pleasantly surprised to find it to be a "handyman's basket" with a cordless drill, a set of screwdrivers, and assorted hardware.

Delilah won the second prize at their table. She came back from collecting her basket and opened it to find gourmet fruits and nuts, a dessert wine and an assortment of flavored coffees and teas.

The band returned from their break and the dancing started again. Tony steered Ziva towards some mistletoe, and was just about there when Gibbs came by and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

Tony's face fell into a hangdog expression which Ziva noticed immediately. "What is wrong, Tony?" she asked.

"Frustration, that's all. I've been trying to get you under the mistletoe all night and every time I do, someone ELSE gives you a kiss." Tony explained, as they moved back to the dance floor.

Ziva looked at him, and they fell into each other's eyes. "Tony, if you want to kiss me, you don't need mistletoe!" Ziva whispered to him.

"Well, then…" Tony locked his lips onto Ziva's. She melted into his kiss and they lost all sense of time and place, eyes only for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the first chapter and this one just wrote itself. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Gibbs had just finished changing into the Santa suit when his senses detected a MAJOR shift in the sounds coming from the ballroom. Music was still playing, but the chatter of the crowd was completely gone. He walked out of the restroom quickly, his senses on alert, sweeping the room for the source of the anomaly.

The band was playing a typical slow dance song, “I Only Have Eyes For You,” but it seemed that no one was dancing. All eyes were turned towards the area where his team sat. As he scanned towards his team’s table, he saw **them**. Couldn’t miss them, actually, since a spotlight had been turned on them.

Tony and Ziva were slowly swaying together to the music, their lips locked on the other’s. Everyone was watching the couple and Gibbs could see money changing hands at many of the tables, including his own. He hated to admit it, but he, too, had placed money in the pool. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he was owed some money from Abby, Tim and Ducky.

The emcee spotted Gibbs in the Santa suit and waved to get his attention. Gibbs walked over to the man, and nodded. “Shall we interrupt them or let the song play out?” 

Gibbs thought a minute, then replied, “Let it play out; I have an idea.” Gibbs made his way along the edge of the room, grabbing a sprig of mistletoe from one of the wreaths as he passed. Abby spotted Santa before the others at the team’s table and nudged Tim. She pointed to Santa closing in on Tony and Ziva. All eyes at their table watched the scene unfold, cameras recording it all.

Ziva and Tony had no idea that they were currently the main attraction in the room, nor did they realize that they were the only ones dancing. Ziva just knew that Tony’s kisses were even better than she had dreamed. Tony couldn’t get enough of the taste of Ziva’s lips; kissing her was his addiction. Neither one saw Santa approaching them from the side of the room.

Gibbs was a table away from the couple; “ _the couple!_ ” he smiled to himself. It was about time they figured it out. The music stopped and Tony and Ziva still swayed, lips locked, eyes locked in their own world. They were oblivious to the rest of the room.

Abby looked around for Gibbs, not realizing that it was him in the Santa suit. All of team Gibbs was smiling and ready to jump up and congratulate the pair. Abby had to really try to keep from squealing, and she made sure she got every movement, every breath and repositioning of lips recorded on the video on her phone. She wished Gibbs would come back from wherever he went until she remembered that she now owed him fifty dollars!

Gibbs now was within arm’s length of his agents, but they did not notice. Ziva had wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck to draw him closer and he had put a hand on the back of her neck and wrapped the other around her waist, drawing her to his hungry lips. Santa put a finger to his lips and motioned to the crowd to stay quiet.

Tim saw Santa’s eyes and realized who was in the suit. Abby was still looking around for Gibbs, but Tim kept quiet. Ducky recognized a mannerism and made the same realization as Tim. He, too, kept mum.

Santa raised his arms and tapped both Tony and Ziva on the back of the head, just hard enough to get their attention. All of team Gibbs knew who was in the Santa suit now, as did Leon Vance. The team members at the table had to suppress laughs as Tony visibly jumped and Ziva’s eyes flew open.

“Santa? Did you head slap me?” Tony was resorting to his usual joking to ease the tension he suddenly felt. Ziva’s mouth was open but no sound came out.

“Ho, ho, ho; yes, it is so!” Gibbs was going to have some fun with this. “Whataya think DiNozzo?”

Tony looked at Ziva who looked back at him. He had to fight the urge to kiss her again, even if the Boss man was standing right there in a Santa suit. Ziva wanted only one thing when she met Tony’s gaze; to kiss him again, consequences be damned.

“Ladies and gents,” Gibbs continued, “is something amiss? Or did we just witness these two in a kiss?”

“Kiss!” the crowd agreed. Abby had to bite her lip to keep from shrieking in delight. OMG, this video would be in the family’s best for years to come!

“They forgot the mistletoe, so here ya go!” Gibbs put the mistletoe spring in Ziva’s hair and Tony couldn’t stop himself. He pulled Ziva to him and locked his lips on hers one more time. The crowd cheered, and cameras snapped pictures. 

Gibbs tapped them on the shoulders. “Okay, you two. Santa’s gift to you is that Rule 12 does not apply. The only one that does is Rule 5. Now go sit down at our table and let me get on with being Santa.”

“Yes, Boss!”

“Yes, Gibbs.”

Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva’s and led her to their seats to the cheers of the entire room. Even SecNav approved. They sat down, keeping hands together, and kissed lightly, breaking apart at a glare from Gibbs/Santa.

“Ani ohev otach.” Tony whispered to Ziva.

“Ani ohevet otcha.” Ziva kissed him one more time.


End file.
